Kingdom Seniors
by Burning Mangrit
Summary: Fallen, Charliie, and the gang have to survive a week with seniors! Can they do it?


Fallen: W00T! Started new ficcy!

Ean, Even, Justend, and Cris: Now we LIVE!

* * *

Fallen and Charliie twitched. "We didn't MEAN to set fire to the band teacher's music papers..." Fallen muttered. Charliie sighed. "Fall, give it a rest. We're gonna have to visit the 

stupid seniors along with the rest of our friends." Ean twitched. "Y-y-you don't think I'll die will you?" he said. Fallen rolled his eyes. "Ean you die every day. Your parents have had

tons of funerals." "H-h-how many?" The boy asked. Charliie and Fallen exchanged glances and grinned. "OVER NINE THOOOOOOOOOOUSAND!" They said in usion. Ean

screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Than Justend came up. "God you guys are so immature." The black haired boy said. Fallen grinned. "Well, at least we have

lives!" The dark skinned boy twitched. Charliie caught on quick. "And we don't have brown eyes!" Justend sighed. "Alright, alright I get it." Then he saw a nickel. "Hey a nickel!" he

bent down to pick it up as the others walked by, and three arrows wizzed right were his head had just been. "DAMMIT!" yelled a voice that Justend (Fallen: Screw this he's gonna be

named JE.) knew as Dewey. Which meant Huey and Looey were here too. He shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up with the other teens. When JE caught up with them, Fallen

and Charliie were discussing who would win in a fight, Demyx or Zexion? "Zexion would win, totally!" Said Fallen. Charliie retaliated with, "Zexion has a DICTIONARY for a

weapon! How could he win against the awesomeness of a sitar?!?!?!" Fallen sighed. "Damn you got me." Charliie grinned and Ean sighed, forking over twenty dollars. JE rolled his

eyes. "Like I said before, for fifteen, you guys are SO immature!" Fallen pouted. "Me and Charliie aren't fifteen yet!" Charliie kicked a stone. "Damn November... WHERE ARE

YOU!" Fallen sighed. A few weeks passed. Then the dreaded day came. The day where they had to go meet the annoying seniors. The nine kids walked down the road. Cris said,

"You know all seniors are aliens." Fallen and Charliie rolled their eyes. Even sighed and said, "Cris, you know I'M an alien. I know for a FACT that all seniors are NOT aliens." Fallen

grinned. "Alright, we'll split up into pairs. Charliie and me will go to one guy, Even and Ean will go to another guy, Sora and Kairi will go to someone else, and Riku and Cris go to

another guy." Everybody stared open mouthed at Fallen. "What? I can be smart sometimes you know." The steel blue eyed boy said, grinning. Charliie laughed and slugged her friend

in the arm. "Aight, lets go now." Than JE said, "What about me?" Fallen sighed. "You can go with Me and Charliie."

* * *

Ean and Even's senior area

* * *

"Hello youngsters!" the old man said. "Now sit down, sit down." Even sat down, and he took off his glasses, letting wisps of dirty blonde hair fall down. Ean looked around nervously, 

his dark eyes fluttering around his glasses, his dark brown hair moving as if it was in a wind. Even sighed. "C'mon E, you'll be fine." Ean sat down, and the torment began...

* * *

Riku and Cris' senior area

* * *

"Where is that bastard?" Cris said in fury. Riku rolled his eyes and looked at the younger boy. The boy's blonde hair contrasted with his green blue eyes, and nobody ever believed 

them when they said they were related. Riku sighed. "I don't know Cris." Than they heard an elderly voice. "There those youngsters are!" They turned around, and were surprised to

see a fifty year old man behind them, holding three snipers.

* * *

Sora and Kairi's senior area

* * *

"Get me my medicine boy!" The elderly woman yelled at the two. "Alright miss!" Sora said. He walked off to get her medicine. He opened the medicine cabinet. There were four 

containers in there. "Hmmm..." Sora said. "So, these are the four containers..." He took them out. "Now let's see. We have Deadly NightShade, Basilisk Venom, Black Widow

Poison, or Medicine. Which one is it..."

* * *

Fallen, Charliie, and JE's senior area

* * *

The three didn't actually go to the senior area. They went home and played DDR. Nobody really cared.

* * *

Fallen: Chappy one, DONE! 


End file.
